Scars heal
by XxRegretxX
Summary: Rin was sleeping in Len's bedroom peacefully, while the moon shines in his glorious. Making them bathing in his vague light. Len's eyes keep looking at Rin cute face. Somehow… His face comes near Rin small face little by little And...


_Monday, 01:16 am. Kagamine household._

"_Aaaa! __**Ahh**__!"_

"_Len! Len! Wake up! Rin having another attack!" _

"_Ouch! Ye-yes __aunty__!"_

"_Ohiii-chan... Oii-can..."_

"_Sss, its alright Rinny. I'm here, don't worry about them..."_

.

.

.

Scars Heal

.

.

.

Rin, my little sister name. She'll be fifteen this year, but her body make her looks like a four years old child. She... Has brain problem because some traumatic event, it make her body grew really slow. And she also can't walk nor talking properly, she also have weird sickness, I don't know what the doctor named it, but Rin can't sleep more than seven or eight hours a day. Because if she sleep too long then her brain would collapse and Rin will die.

Mom once let Rin sleep more than eight hours, and when mom awaken her. Rin was 'dead', mom can't feel Rin heart beating, but Rin's soul still there, her soul is still in Rin's body. Still wanting to live until her real 'dead' came.

I still remember when Rin 'dead' mom was crying really loud, until few neighboorhood came and asking what was happening to her and Rin. Well, as a middle scholler back then I just stand there, doing nothing to help Rin or mom. Thankfully dad came early from his work and call an ambulance.

Thanks god, Rin's live saved.

But since then mom and dad attention is fully to Rin health and happiness, I was left alone for years.

Since then I used drugs, slicing my arms, attempted to commit suicide few times, but too scared to do it.

Until one day, I heard mom and dad conversations. About me being a rebellious child, how disappointed they are, how they really wanted to disowned me, and... How evil I am, leaving Rin in the middle of crowds. And made the super happy Rin –an angel – become a broken... Angel...

I still remember it clearly, the day where I leave Rin all alone in the mall. A two years old Rin just wanted me to held her hand, but me... A five years old boy is too embarrased to held her tiny arm. I mean, when I was five years old my friends always snickering at me, because I always held Rin's tiny arm.

And all of all time, I choose to not held her arm in the mall. How stupid I am leaving little Rin crying, and lied to mom that Rin was with dad.

After mom meet dad, they starting asking me where the hell is their only daughter to me. And of course I tell the truth that I left her. Of course they really mad at me, even dad slapped me really hard. They asked the security to made announcement to, but after we wait for two hours straight, even until the mall almost closed no one bring Rin nor give us any information about her.

Rin was kidnapted.

The next thing I know we were in police station, mom was crying really loud, her nose was really red. I even thought that her nose was bleeding, I also hear dad's yelling for help to the poor police, and here I am just sitting all alone. Don't know what to do. I'm just being useless backthen.

The next day, my parents were really ignore me. My mom didn't made any food for me, its kind of punishment. While dad calling all family about Rin went missing, and hoping they also searching for her.

Because I couldn't take it, I ran from home for few hours, hoping they would also search for me. But they keep ignore me. I cry and run without knowing where my feet carried me. And I ended up in a park near my house. But for little me the park is pretty far. So the rest few hours I spend on a bench, wacthing other people playing or having fun with their friend or... Their little sister.

I'm ashamed of myself, being a selfish brother.

In the end I just cry until night came.

.

One week later the police men find her, they find Rin in slaughter house or something like that. The police men said that she was... My little Rin was... Raped, when the police came Rin almost died, they want to take out her organs and sell it into black market. What a demon. But, it stills my fault to leave Rin all alone like that.

When we came to the hospital, where little Rin treated, I didn't see her old self again. What we saw from then was a broken angel. Her body full of scar bruise even some stitch on her right arm and her forehead. Not just that, she also lost her teeth and then her nose bleeding. But what I can see clearly that time is purple bruise on her cheek.

Just what have I done to her is my entire fault, which became an unforgivable sin.

I still remember her screaming of fear and sorrow when mom touches her, Rin scream still remain until now.

And something weird happen to her body, she can't grow nor walking. She even can't talk. Doctor said it's all because the trauma and the injury. Even after thirteen years, she still can't talk properly nor walking, heck she even can't stand too long.

And...

It's my entire fault...

.

For the next few years mom and dad attention is just for Rin, I can't mad because it's all my fault, I can't be jealous because it's all my fault but I can't take it anymore. I want to die and atone my sin in hell, for Rins sake.

When I want to commit suicide, I was in middle school. I don't have any friends, so I'm all alone back then.

The night where I want commit suicide someone stop me, well actually three people stop me. But the other two people is not human actually, they are Rins pet. A white cat named Dell and a big white husky dog, named Haku.

It was in the middle of night when I want to hang myself, and out of nowhere Dell jumps at me and scratches my face. Of course I'm mad and start to chase him and I hear her, she crying calling out my name. Rin calling out my name and my room door creak open and revealing Rin under Haku big body, she crawling to me. Crying.

"Oii-haaan... Onn't ddie. I-i nn-eeed uo..." _'Onii-san don't die, I need you'_ I need you... The three word that I really longed.

"R-Rin" All this time, I always thought that Rin hate me. The victim of my selfishness... Was never hate me.

A tear came out from my eyes, oh god. How much I miss her, how much my selfishness to her... Just, how lonely I am?

Without thinking I run and hug her small and fragile body.

"I'm sorry Rin, I'm so sorry..."

"Oiii-ann... Oniii-sssaaaannn"

I... No we cry until the dawn came, her hair was so soft, I also smell her scent.

An orange scent...

.

Not long after my incident, our parent left us. Not because of me or Rin, but because they have car crash. They want to take Rin's medicine at hospital, leaving Rin with aunty, Lily. While I'm still in the school.

It was so shocking; Aunt Lily came to school crying, with Rin in her arms. Telling me about mom and dad condition.

In the end, they die. Without any word to left. But I heard something from Aunt Lily; they said that… they actually love me as much as they love Rin. I know it's a white lie.

But somehow…

I a…

I am happy to hear that…

.

Now, I'm eighteen and Rin have my full attention. My cute little sister that have very beautiful eyes, but her eyes would never shine. I promise myself that I would protect her forever, I will become her knight from anything that will hurt her, and I will make her happy and make her smile again.

**Len thought as he removing Rin's bang from her closed eyes.**

**Rin was sleeping in Len's bedroom peacefully, while the moon shines in his glorious. **

**Making them bathing in his vague light.**

**Len's eyes keep looking at Rin cute face.**

**Somehow…**

**His face comes near Rin small face little by little.**

**And.**

**His lips connected to her.**

**.**

**.**

.

_**AN: Okay, my second English (one shot) fanfic is finish~ *dance like a mad girl* oh well, I didn't see that one coming, so ignore my craziness. **_

_**Sooo yeah, I'm sorry if there any bad grammar / typo etc, I'm not a English speaker, please give me review, critic me and correcting my fanfic so I could change it, make it better and also improving my English.**_

_**;)**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
